The Darkness
by adeadfreelancer
Summary: on Gallifrey there was a creature called The Darkness. Timelords were immune to the disease but nothing else was. when the Doctor destroyed the planet the creature was free only long enough to consume a nearby planet when the doctor trapped it in a blackhole sending it into another dimension where it slumbered until the Doctor banished his carnated brother to a random dimension.
1. proluge

Rose sat huddled in a corner as the Darkness enveloped her. Suddenly a whirling sound split the air. The doctor emerged from the Darkness holding his homemade sonic screwdriver.

Don't worry rose, im going to help you. The doctor spoke quietly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He knew she was gone. No human could survive touching the Darkness. He picked her up and noticed the blood dripping from her mouth. He began to walk away when Rose bit into his neck. He screamed in agony as she ripped through his tendons. He fell crying to the ground. The thing that was Rose Tyler sat on his back biting apart his neck, her eyes were now black instead of blue. The doctor began to regenerate and the Rose thing stood up and backed away. Suddenly the orange dust began to turn black. The doctor stood up, his new form was perfectly disguised as human except for the black eyes. The creature that was the doctor had an urge to put on a bowtie.

The creatures looked up at the crack in the wall. The crack was getting bigger and the doctor thing smiled at the Rose thing and the monstrosities walked towards the crack in the universe. Suddenly the universe had a new threat.


	2. Chapter 1

Donna laughed at the Doctor who had fallen over in the snow. As the Doctor got up he noticed what had tripped him, a stone arm. Suddenly panic filled him and he tried to look everywhere at once. Donna looked at him strangely for a few seconds until the Doctor realized that the statue was not alive. He got down on his knees and began digging it out of the snow. The statue was a weeping angle. At least it had been. Something had ripped the back of its head out. Blood covered the snow below it.

What is it Doctor? Donna asked him as he breathed heavily staring at its black eyes.

Donna, do you trust me? He asked as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

Well off course, why woul-

Then run Donna. Run as fast as you can before I blink. Don't look back.

Donna did as instructed while the Doctor scanned the angel. His screwdriver made a disturbing sound and he sighed deeply. The weeping angel lay dead at his feet in a pool of its own blood. Whatever killed it was fast and quiet. So quiet that it could sneak up on a angel. And it also had not only the ability to do so, without looking. The doctor stood up and turned around when suddenly he had a stone arm wrapped around his throat. He looked up at the face of the angel. It was completely devoid of emotion which is odd because they at least show anger, especially when about to kill. The doctor stared into the empty black eyes of the angel when he suddenly realized what he was looking at. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his TARDIS police box. He raised his sonic screwdriver and aimed at the box causing it to light up and make a buzzing sound. Suddenly four TARDIS's began to materialize around him and he sighed as the doors opened.

The doctor should have been relived but instead he was horrified to see his past selves emerge dead as a doornail. His last form had its head hanging on by a few threads of sinew, another had his scarf made into a noose while his kidneys were ripped out, another had his question cane impaled through him and the last was most horrid of all…it was a extremely old guy!


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor with the scarf stepped forward and the tenth doctor could see the intestines inside of his coat. The things that were once doctors began to move towards the doctor and the angel holding him. The old doctor stumbled backwards and gasped at the doctor things in front of him who moved onward towards the doctor. Then they began to hit the stone angel.

CRACK! The arm around the doctor's neck cracked and splinters of stone punctured his skin. The doctor things blindly battered the angel. Suddenly the doctor got an idea. It was a risky one but he had to try. The doctor closed his eyes.

The doctor things tackled the angel and they began to fight on the snow as dark blood dripped onto the snow and organs were tossed aside. The doctor with a cane in his chest looked back and saw the young and old doctors running away. The doctor thing growled at them then continued to feast on the corpse of the angel.

Donna sat huddled in the corner of a ware house. She had disobeyed the doctors' orders of not looking back and she regretted it. She sobbed to herself as she remembered the horrid gory details of the creatures that had emerged from the police call boxes. Suddenly she heard the door of the building open and quickly (and loudly) shut almost immediately. Donna got up and began to rummage through boxes trying to defend herself when she looked up and saw a frightening creature.

Hello there, may I help you mam? The oud asked.

Wha-what are you? She asked worriedly.

I am an oud. May I be of service?

Wh…where am i?

Well you are on…im sorry but that information is classified.

Okay…what here can I use to defend myself?

This warehouse is home to thousands of weapons, armor, and supplies.

Thankyou, what was your name?

I am a oud, I have no name.

Donna continued to rummage through the boxes until she pulled out a large magnum. She held it tight in her hand and began to walk through the warehouse hoping to find something else useful. As donna walked down a seemingly endless hallway when she passed a crack in the wall, a purple crack in the wall…

The creatures stumbled through the snow towards the large building. They could here the heartbeats of the many living things inside the building five were fast and unsteady while one was slow and moving in a pattern.

It doesn't take a entire brain to know that the doctors were inside with the woman and some other creature, but the doctor things would not enter the building. The Darkness wanted them personally, and they do it would take more than physical pain to hurt the younger doctor.

Donna stumbled back away from the oud, whose eyes had gone from green to red and just tried to kill her. Her gun had skidded away under a box and she looked up with tears in her eyes. Behind the oud there was some sort of shadow coming closer. When it reached the oud its eyes went back to green.

Im sorry madam, but I am suffering an error. The oud said apologetically.

Suddenly the oud spat out blood onto donna (which was odd because it had no mouth) and stumbled to the ground. Donna backs up as the Darkness moves closer and began to envelope over her consuming her flesh, devouring her organs and digesting her bones.

The doctor ran through the darkness and tackled donna to the ground ahead of it. It was too late of course though. Donna tried to bite the doctors neck but he dogged back and put his hands on her neck and twisted, putting the monstrosity out of her misery. Tears welled in the doctors eyes as his predecessor stepped forward.

We need to go, NOW doctor!

Right… lets go…

On gallifrey the Darkness's host could be killed simply by severing the spinal cord as the doctor had just done. Although after a thousand years of sitting in an empty world, it had evolved. The donna thing got up off the ground and its head twisted around to face the doctors. It grabbed ahold of the older one and bit into his face. The darkness crawled up the sinew in the doctor's face and reached his brain. The doctor thing looked at the doctor and laughed, blood dripping from the hole in its face.

The doctor ran as fast as he could through the warehouse and then through the snow. He had one hope, one simple hope. He opened the door of his TARDIS and ran to the control panels hitting buttons and flipping switches.

Attention all doctors of the future, I warn you of something all of you are in danger of. The Darkness has escaped to our world, it has eaten eight of our predecessors that I am currently aware of. It has the ability to eat one of us while the future doctor is still alive. But as soon as it kills me, it will come for you. My companion Donna is dead, the previous methods of eliminating hosts have failed, destroying the brain may be the only way to stop them…if we are lucky…

The doctor sent the message through time hoping the future wasn't gone then slouched against the TARDIS crying. This world had gone to hell so fast and in so many time periods at once. He wondered if he had saved the future when he saw the oud walking towards him its eyes as black as obsidian. Two of the doctor things stumbled inside behind it as well as the Darkness covering the TARDIS, and the power going off. The doctor put his hands on his neck and began to push towards the right trying to break his neck but failing.

He sobbed to himself as the doctor things grabbed ahold of him and began to bite down on his flesh, blood covering the floor to the TARDIS as well as urine. The doctor things left the TARDIS except for ten who put his hands on the control panel and selected a date and time.

Silence will fall when the question is asked, the first question ever asked, doctor who?

The Darkness…it consumes us, it devours our flesh and digests our bones then remolds us into the perfect creatures.

Hello there, my name is adeadfreelancer, the creator of this parallel universe. I come to you with a question of utmost importance, I'm typing in a British accent if that makes any sense. No? to bad. I plan on making the eleventh doctor have at least three chapters but I want to focus on thirteen and fourteen later on. Fourteen I have already carved out (literally) and am finished with his design. As for thirteen, I need you to decide what he looks like, what he wears, what accent he has, and what weapon will his sonic screwdriver be modified to?


End file.
